Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is a missionRequiem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is one of the most infamous levels in the game (and also both the Modern Warfare series and the series in general) as it sees the death of key character John "Soap" MacTavish. Overview The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Price and Kamarov also have their own plans (ambushing Makarov inside the building). After they kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Price, Hell awaits you", and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov tells Yuri that he should have never come here. When the explosives that were hidden on the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris (opening up his stab wound), which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. They then take Soap to a safehouse, and attempt to stabilize him, but his injuries are too severe. Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he dies. After Soap's death, Price grabs Soap's dogtags and field journal and pulls out his M1911, (The pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag), and lays it on Soap's chest saying "I'm sorry". Yuri's flashbacks Angered by his friend's death, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs, which prompts a series of flashbacks. It turns out he was with Imran Zakhaev and Makarov when Price and Macmillian attempted to assassinate him in Pripyat. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when he detonated the Nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including one Sgt. Paul Jackson, and in another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. Yuri attempts to stop the plan, but he is shot in the abdomen making Joseph Allen the replacement of Yuri. He manages to get into the elevator up to the airport lobby and attempts to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, where paramedics find him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man is instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was a soldier of Russia, not a killer of innocents. Price listens and understands, and decides to spare him. Transcript Blood Brothers/Transcript Gameplay 1UHheAakDqQ R3lzApsStZw Intel *The first and only intel is in sitting on the floor in a corner of the first building Yuri enters after trading Soap with Price. thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 Trivia *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. *This is the fourth time a player has been punched in the face and when regaining consciousness has a gun pointed at them. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he can use the P99. *During the flashback, a civilian is seen trying to run right in front of the elevator and is shot, though it doesn't seem likely that one of the terrorists would have looked back and fired. Another civilian is found near the same spot in front of the elevator struggling to cover wounds, which is impossible as no civilian can head behind Makarov's men with them at the escalator's lower floor. *In the flashback of "One Shot, One Kill", one can see a flash from the location where Price snipes Zakhaev. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it disappears. *The title of this mission is likely a reference to Soap and Price's brotherly relationship. *In the flashback of "One Shot, One Kill" ,when Zakhaev climbs into Makarov and Yuri's truck, one can see as he passes the door on Yuri's left side, the blood squirting out of his left arm briefly clips through the door. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks, like in Revelations and USDD in Black Ops, is just a video of someone playing the level on a different system. *Also of note on the Wii version, during Yuri's flashbacks, Colorblind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. *The title of the mission may also be a referernce to Makarov and Yuri's past relationship. References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels